


Room 601 | De-stress

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: let's de-stress •ू(ᵒ̴̶̷ωᵒ̴̶̷*•ू)  )੭ु⁾
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 13





	Room 601 | De-stress

**Author's Note:**

> bago po magbasa ay magdasal muna (-/\\-)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magfoforgive sa nagkakasin sa 'min. eymen (^/\^)
> 
> ang tumawa isslamdunk namin ni sehun papunta sa kaharian ng daddy luci niya ( ｰ̀֊ｰ́)
> 
> ayon pwede na kayo magbasa (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

~

its already the weekend kaya naman pupuntahan nila maxfield at maxim si kyungsoo sa hotel room nito

like what was said, they always visit the smaller during the weekend to de-stress. they honestly don't how it started pero nangyari na lang one saturday night na they were a bit wasted kasi nagtatanggal sila ng stress from work through drinking and they ended up having sex

the next day after that incident, kyungsoo told them it was fine with him. if thats a way he could help the twins to get off the stress in their bodies then he's willing to have a threesome with them

nung una ayaw pumayag ni maxfield. he wanted what happened to be the first and last but then his other twin told him it would be fun and it would also help kyungsoo since the smaller also has needs

maxfield, being the older twin and the eldest amongst them, set some rules with their arrangement

one is they'll only do it if it is necessary. like kung sobrang bigat talaga ng stress nila for the week dun lang nila gagawin yun. two, they won't force kyungsoo if he doesnt want to do it kahit na gusto nila. and lastly, three, they wont do it if they are in a rut and also if kyungsoo is in heat. gusto lang kasi makasiguro ni maxfield that they wont get kyungsoo pregnant

to kyungsoo, those were already fair kaya he agreed, and since he agreed, maxim ended up agreeing as well

"Ahh... he's sleeping." maxim said pagkalapit niya kung asaan ang kama ni kyungsoo

the smaller is laying down on his bed, dead tired. he is laying on his side both hands are hugging a pillow tight and his feet are curled up

he's wearing a tshirt at medyo naka-angat 'to kaya kita ang tagiliran niya at nakasuot lang siya ng boxer, and its a tight one kaya kitang-kita ang kurba ng pwet niya

"Look at his ass. Its so juicy. Sarap pisilin." maxim said with a smirk at binatukan naman siya ni maxfield

"You're such a pervert. And will you stop looking at him like that. Para kang may masamang gagawin."

napahawak naman si maxim sa ulo niya at napahimas sa binatukan ni maxfield habang bahagyang nakanguso

"Nagsasabi lang naman ako ng totoo. At wala akong masamang gagawin. Unless he allows me." he said with a soft cheeky chuckle

napabuntong hininga naman si maxfield at bahagyang napailing ng ulo. napansin naman niya yung work area ni kyungsoo na madaming nakakalat na papel sa lamesa at may mga crumpled papers din sa lapag at yung laptop nito ay nakabukas pa

'he must have been overworking the past the days' maxfield thought at sinimulan naman niyang ayusin mga gamit ni kyungsoo

he closed the laptop and picked up the pieces of paper sa lapag atsaka nilagay sa lamesa. he didnt want to throw it yet kasi baka hanapin ni kyungsoo

paglingon naman ni maxfield sa kambal niya ay nasa tabi na ito ni kyungsoo at hinahawakan na nito ang pwet at katawan ni kyungsoo

"Maxim!" he angrily called out not that loud kasi baka magising si kyungsoo

"What? I'm just giving him a massage."

"Massage?! Di ako pinanganak kahapon para maloko mo Maxim ha. Leave him alone. Mukhang pagod siya. Let's just let him sleep."

"But don't you think we should help him let out his stress? I mean, he's been helping us do that the past weeks so why not this time let's do it for him."

onti-onti namang napahinga ng malalim at napapikit si maxfield

"Axi, he needs sleep not sex. Hayaan na lang natin siyang matulog."

magsasalita pa sana si maxim per bigla namang gumalaw si kyungsoo kaya sabay namang napalingon yung kambal dito

maxfield is staring at kyungsoo's face and he could really tell na ilang araw na itong puyat dahil sa nangingitim na eyebags nito

"See, Max. He really needs our help. He's fucking hard."

napalingon naman saglit si maxfield sa kambal niya bago sinundan ang tingin nito

kyungsoo is indeed hard. kitang-kita kasi yung umbok sa boxer niya kahit pa kulay itim ito. maxfield knows na malaki din kasi tite ni kyungsoo kaya kitang-kita ang bakat nito sa boxer

maxim softly touched kyungsoo's boner which made the smaller flinch a bit

"Come on, Max. Let's help me out. Let's help him jerk off."

maxfield let out a realy deep sigh as he thought about it

"I know you want too, Max. Wag mo na kontrahin ang gusto mong gawin. We'll just help him out."

"Alright. Fine. Once he cums we'll let him sleep okay?"

ngisi namang ngumiti si maxim at napailing naman si maxfield

~

✦ kyungsoo's pov ✦

hmm...

ahh... fuck...

what is this feeling?

ahh... tangina ang sarap...

ahh gago...

no... dont do it so slow i mightㅡ i mightㅡ

onti-onti ko namang iminulat ang mga mata ko at pinikit-pikit ito para maadjust yung paningin ko

"Ohh... Eri, you're awake. Sorry nagising ka namin."

napatingin naman ako sa may itaas at kitang-kita kong nakangiting nakatingin si maxim sa 'kin

huh? there here? since when?

ahh putangina...

agad naman akong napatingin sa may iba-iba ko dahil bigla kong naramdaman na may dumila sa loob ng butas ko

maxfield?!

oh fuck... his tongue...

gago... what the hell is going on...

"Kalma, Eri. We're helping you release your stress. Alam naming sobrang stressful ng week mo this week dahil may sinusulat ka na ulitna novel kaya we'll help you de-stress tonight."

ahh... shet... i cant think straight

maxfield's eating my hole so good with his tongue and maxim's soft strokes with his hand on my dick makes me turned on a lot

tangina nitong dalawang 'to. they know how to make me feel weak and insanely turned on

sino ako para tumanggi sa ginagawa nila? gago ang sarap sa pakiramdam kasi ramdam kong nailalabas ko yung pagod at stress ko from the past days

"You like what we're doing to you, Eri?" maxim seductively whispered while leaving soft kisses on my neck

"Hmm..." i softly moaned as i lightly nodded my head

tumigil naman sa pagdila si maxfield at agad na ipinasok ang dalawang daliri niya sa butas ko kaya naman di ko napigilan ang pag-ungol ko

"You're so wet, Eri. I wonder if my fingers will be enough to help you cum." maxfield said with that luring stare and mischievous smirk

nagtaka naman ako sa sinabi niya

"Huㅡhuh? Youㅡyou won't use your dick?" i unconsciously asked kasi sobrang clouded na utak ko

sabay namang napatigil si maxfield at maxim sa ginagawa nila at napatitig sila sa 'kin na para bang may mali akong sinabi

"Did you just asked for Max's dick, Eri?" di makapaniwalang tanong ni maxim

"Huㅡhuh? It's notㅡIt's not thatㅡI was justㅡ"

di ko naman natapos sasabihin ko dahil biglang ngumisi si maxfield kaya sabay kaming napatingin sa kanya ni maxim

"If our Eri wants my dick inside him then who am I to say no? I'll give you the pleasure my dick can do to your inside, my Eri."

napalunok naman ako sa sinabi ni maxfield at sa itsura niya ngayon. tangina he's topless now at kitang-kita ko ang mga bato sa katawan niya and the way he's unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants is really turning me on more

ang hot kasi shuta

"Siya na naman una..."

napatingala naman ako sa biglang bulong ni maxim. he's pouting as he sulkingly stared at his twin

i softly smiled at marahan kong hinaplos pisngi niya kaya naman napatingin siya sa 'kin

"Hey, don't be sulky na Axi. I didn't mean that his dick is my favorite I was just confused bat di niya gagamitin tite niya."

"We were just supposed to be helping you cum. So, you asking for his dick means you want to have sex with him, Eri." he whispered still having that pouty face

ohh... so they werent going to have sex with me? they just want me to cum? ahh...

marahan ko namang hinila palapit sa 'kin ang ulo ni maxim atsaka hinalikan siya sa labi

"I'm sorry. That's not what I really meant. Don't worry I want to have sex with you din." i said in between our kisses

i saw a small smile form on his lips kaya naman napangiti rin ako

"Ahhㅡ"

gago... hayup 'tong si maxfield walang pasabing ipapasok na niya!

ahh putangina ramdam ko yung sagad ng tite niya sa matres ko

bigla naman akong hinalikan ng malalim ni maxim kaya naman di ako makaungol ng malakas

shuta maxfield thrusting so fucking hard inside me tas maxim is jerking me off so bad is really making me insane

itinagilid naman ni maxfield pwesto ko kaya naman napaharap ako sa may hita ni maxim

ngayon ko lang naramdam at napansin yung matigas niyang tite sa may ulo ko. i adjusted my head's position para mahawakan ko yung tite niya

"Ahhㅡ Eriㅡ if you touch it like that I'll ask for more." pigil na ungol at sabi ni maxim

i smirked and started to put my hand inside his boxer

"Then I'll give you more."

inilabas ko naman yung tite niya and as usual i cant help but gasp sa tuwing nakikita kong super erect ito

napalunok naman muna ako bago ko ito sinubo

im still not used to giving blowjobs but i guess im doing the right thing kasi napapapikit at ungol si maxim sa ginagawa ko

"Damn... Eri... you're getting better at giving me blowjobs. Fuck your tongueㅡ ahh shitㅡ if you suck and lick me that much I might cun soonㅡ"

"Then gib ich chu me." i said still sucking his dick

as i started to lick and suck his dick passionately dito naman biglang naging rough si maxfield sa pagbayo sa 'kin

ahh putangina... i think he's about to cum

and im about to cum too... and i guess si maxim din

gago shet saglit

i could feel how maxfield's dick is sliding in my hole in this position

ahhㅡ its hitting my soft spot

tangina

napahigpit naman hawak ni maxfield sa legs ko at talaga namang sagad na sagad ang pagpasok niya ng tite niya sa butas ko

"Fuck... Eri... I'm about to cum." he said with a heavy hiss

di naman ako makasagot dahil abala parin ako sa pagsubo at pagdila ng tite ni maxim

"Ahhㅡ EㅡEriㅡ I'm about to cum too." nanghihinang sabi naman ni maxim

ako rin putangina

naramdaman ko namang humigpit hawak ni maxfield sa binti ko at si maxim naman ay bumilis ang pagjakol sa tite ko

and there i felt something warm and sticky coming out inside my hole and my mouth, at ramdam ko rin ang paglabas nung akin sa kamay ni maxim

ahh... putangina nilang dalawa...

**Author's Note:**

> okay dasal ulit mga kids (-/\\-)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magfoforgive sa nagkakasin sa 'min. eymen (^/\^)
> 
> (ayoko na huhuhuhu hirap pigilan talaga ng tawa sa kalokohan na yan ╥﹏╥ kami na po ni sehun nagmamay-ari ng impyerno ipinasa na sa 'min ni tito luci ang titulo. may pa-house party kami soon ( ･ᴗ･̥̥̥ ) charot HAHAHAHAHA)


End file.
